


Plans for the Future

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: Blair discusses his future with Jim, post TS by BS





	Plans for the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Plans for the future.

Don't archive

Dues for Paula C. aka Tommyboy (or bbi_tommyboy) however listed.

Gen

Set up: Post TSbyBS, you know, Blair can't to the badge, we know it, Blair knows it.

 

 

A week after the offer, Blair had returned home to the loft. He had been out all day. Jim didn't know where he had gone. Blair had been gone before he got up and he hadn't left a note. Jim tried his cell phone once he hadn't shown back up by noon. Now it was seven o'clock.

 

"Hey man," Blair said as he closed the door and took off his jacket. Hanging the jacket he dropped his keys into the basket that was a grown habit.

 

"Where've you been?" Jim asked.

 

"Boxing up my office," Blair replied. "Boxed and put into storage."

 

Jim knew it was going to happen. He didn't know that today had been d-day. "Sorry," Jim offered.

 

"It's okay," Blair said. "We need to talk," Blair started.

 

Jim knew that too, hoped he it wouldn't happen. But here it was.

 

"I can't take the job," Blair started. "It was a nice offer but nothing good will come from it."

 

"Simon went to a lot of trouble to get that offer." 

 

"I know, but it's wrong, so wrong. I can't take someone's spot. I'll have a hard time enough living down the new conference, let alone trying to get respect from the uniforms. I'll be putting you at risk too. No one would respect you for having me as your partner."

 

"I can handle them Chief. We got our friends in Major Crimes."

 

"But I have no one to keep me company at the Academy. I'll be a big neon sign there and anyone with any gumption is going to take a hit at me. We both know I bend but I do eventually break."

 

"What about the Sentinel? I need you. You keep me from going over the edge."

 

Blair laughed a moment, "Nice try, go for the emotional blackmail. Jim, you have not really needed me for some time. Tell the others about it and I imagine all of them will be able to keep you safe."

 

"Where will you go? This has been your home."

 

"Just like all places, it's time to move on. It's been good and long, but alas, it's time for me to move on."

 

Jim couldn't understand how understanding Blair was about this. "Blair, how can you be so calm about this?"

 

"Because it's like the rest of my life. Love for the moment, once it goes to the end, move on to find another motion."

 

"So that ends it, four years?" Jim asked.

 

"I can't stay here Jim. I really want to, but I can't. It's not safe for me or you for me to stay here."

 

That caught Jim's attention, "What happened?"

 

"Nothing, yet, but I know. Just let it go will you." Blair said. 

 

"When?" Jim asked.

 

"In a few days. I still have stuff I need to wrap up. Never knew how settled I got."

 

Jim shook his head, "It meant you found a place to settle," he told him.

 

Blair sighed. "Jim, it can't be helped. We each made this thing, and we have to live with it."

 

"I don't want to," Jim said. He wondered what happened to have it come to this. "I don't want to deal with it like this."

 

"Well, that's the way ~I'm~ dealing with it. Next weekend I'll be leaving." Blair turned and went to his room and closed the door.

 

Jim looked at the door and stared. He didn't want it to end like this but at the moment he didn't see a choice in the matter.


End file.
